Si tú lo dices
by Danae K
Summary: "No cumpliste tu promesa..." susurró al viento, observando la fría e inmaculada lápida donde se podía leer el nombre de Neji Hyūga." [Song-fic]


**_Si tú lo dices_**

 _"No cumpliste tu promesa..." susurró al viento, observando la fría e inmaculada lápida donde se podía leer el nombre de Neji Hyūga."_

 _ **#Disclaimer:** Naruto y compañía no me pertenecen, sino a Masashi Kishimoto._

* * *

Se sentía vacía. Una semana atrás, acontecía la Cuarta Guerra Shinobi; donde todas las aldeas unieron sus fuerzas para proteger al País del Fuego. Salieron victoriosos, sin embargo... cierta kunoichi se sentía derrotada.

 _Han pasado siete días enteros, siete días enteros_

 _desde que me paralizaste._

 _Siete días enteros, siete días enteros_

 _desde que perdiste tu pelea._

Caminaba a paso lento, sumiéndose una vez más en el recuerdo tormentoso que la despertaba cada madrugada con los ojos humedecidos y la respiración agitada. Antes de que lo temible pasara, ella ya había tenido esas horribles pesadillas, pero la diferencia estaba en que, en esos momentos, él siempre estaba para tranquilizarla, abrazarla y susurrarle un _"Todo está bien, estoy aquí"_

 _Y no puedo entender las últimas palabras que dijiste,_

 _no puedo sacármelas de la cabeza._

 _Siete días enteros, siete días enteros_

 _y cuatro palabras._

Por un momento intentó alejarse de esos malos recuerdos, sintiéndose aún peor. Sentía que su vida se iba desmoronando poco a poco, y no podía evitarlo. Sus pasos la llevaron inconscientemente a aquel lugar donde sus lágrimas se extingieron. Porque llegó a tal punto en que hasta llorar le dolía como si miles de kunais se le clavaran en el pecho. Cuando pensaba en él, muchos sentimientos le invadían salvajemente; uno de ellos era, extrañamente, la rabia. Pensaba en uno de los momentos que pasaron juntos, donde se encontraban recostados en el pasto y el prometió nunca dejarla. _"No cumpliste tu promesa..."_ susurró al viento, observando la fría e inmaculada lápida donde se podía leer el nombre de _Neji Hyūga._

 _Y no puedo alejarme del dolor ardiente_

 _en el que yazgo despierta._

 _Y el héroe caído atormenta mis pensamientos,_

 _¿Cómo me pudiste dejar de esta forma?_

Se agachó, poniéndose en cuclillas mientras leía con ojos vacíos la escritura de la piedra. Se sentía impotente, con ganas de hacer muchas cosas pero limitada por el hecho de que su amado ya no la acompaña. Había tanto que decir, tanto que hablar y expresar, tanto que hacer... Comenzó a pronunciar un monólogo un tanto monótono; uno que ha estado repitiendo _desde hace siete días._ Todos los días iba a ese lugar para hablar con él, con alegría o tristeza. A veces lo culpaba, otras veces se sentía culpable ella misma. Siempre observaba el anillo que portaba en su dedo anular mientras le hablaba; no se atrevía a mirar la lápida. A veces empezaba su discurso con un _"¿Te imaginas si...?"_ y comenzaba a armar una anécdota fantasma que hubiese sido interesante contarle a sus futuros hijos.

 _Han pasado siete días enteros sin tu abrazo;_

 _Quiero ver tu rostro, tengo algunas cosas que decirte._

 _Fue hace sólo una semana, dijiste "Te amo, cariño"_

 _Yo dije "Te amo más" y luego un respiro, una pausa;_

 _Tú dijiste "Si tú lo dices"_

La kunoichi se levantó, dispuesta a irse. No quería permanecer en ese lugar por más tiempo; mañana volvería otra vez. Finalmente se dispuso a caminar hacia el lugar que _compartían._ Cerró la puerta detrás de ella, mientras su sentido del olfato se inundaba con el olor a polvo y esperaba a que sus ojos se ambientaran a la oscuridad del lugar. Se quitó la bandana ninja y el abrigo mientras subía las escaleras. Abrió la puerta de la habitación y dejó sus prendas de ropa cuidadosamente en la cama. Se recostó —la cama aún no perdía el olor de él— mirando hacia el techo. En el fondo esperaba que todo haya sido una vil y extraña ilusión maquinada por su cerebro. Que en la mañana siguiente se despertaría con las habituales caricias y el dulce _"Buenos días"_ de su parte que sólo ella tuvo el privilegio de escuchar. No quería pensar que nunca más podría ver su sonrisa o sentir sus caricias.

 _Han pasado siete días enteros, siete días enteros_

 _Desde que escuché el teléfono sonar._

 _Siete días enteros, siete días enteros_

 _Desde que escuché tu voz._

Se levantó, dispuesta a borrar esos pensamientos de su mente, y se dirigió al baño con el objetivo de darse un baño reponedor. El contacto del agua con su piel la tranquilizó un poco, pero aún se sentía al borde del abismo. Sentía la presencia de él en todas partes; sus huellas de todo lo que tocó. No lograba pensar en otra cosa que no fuese él, con sus sonrisas, su preocupación por ella y su apoyo incondicional. Y pensar que antes sentía que nada podía salir mal...

 _Y no puedo entender las últimas palabras que dijiste,_

 _no puedo sacármelas de la cabeza._

 _Siete días enteros, siete días enteros_

 _de puro dolor._

Salió de la ducha, envolvió una toalla alrededor de su cuerpo, otra sosteniendo su cabello y volvió nuevamente a la habitación. Abrió el armario, buscando algo de ropa limpia e ignorando esa prenda que se lucía pulcra al fondo del mueble. Se trataba de un vestido blanco; un vestido de _novia._ Neji le propuso matrimonio antes de la guerra, y ella aceptó feliz. No podía creer que al fin ella y la persona que más amaba se unirían en un vínculo tan íntimo, tan _suyo._ Ella creía eso hasta que todos sus sueños y fantasías se desmoronaron en un segundo. Lamentó esos momentos perdidos que no aprovechó lo suficiente, y extrañó esos momentos donde sólo existían ellos en el mundo.

 _Y no puedo alejarme del dolor ardiente_

 _en el que yazgo despierta._

 _Y el héroe caído atormenta mis pensamientos,_

 _¿Cómo me pudiste dejar de esta forma?_

Sacó la prenda, la dejó ordenada cuidadosamente encima de la cama y se quitó la toalla. Se puso ropa interior y tomó el blanco vestido. Mientras lo encajaba con su cuerpo, sentía un mar de emociones intensas. Se sentía como si fuese el día de su boda, y ella estuviese preparándose para él. Casi podía imaginarse a ella caminando hacia el altar, siendo objeto de emocionadas y conmovidas miradas y luego estaba él, elegante y con la mejor sonrisa que sólo ella conocía hasta ese momento. Casi podía sentir los dedos de él deslizando con delicadeza el anillo. Casi podía sentir sus labios en los suyos, transmitiéndole todo ese amor que siempre sintieron. Casi.

 _Han pasado siete días enteros sin tu abrazo;_

 _Quiero ver tu rostro, tengo algunas cosas que decirte._

 _Fue hace sólo una semana, dijiste "Te amo, cariño"_

 _Yo dije "Te amo más" y luego un respiro, una pausa;_

 _Tú dijiste "Si tú lo dices"_

Se miró al espejo y no vio las lágrimas que caían de sus ojos color chocolate. Se miró y vio a una mujer en el día más feliz de su vida, tomada del brazo de la persona que más amó, ama y amará. Se vio sonreir con alegría, y una expresión de paz en el rostro de él. Se vio una vez más, bajó la mirada al anillo en su dedo, y cuando miró nuevamente al espejo sólo se vio en una pieza levemente iluminada por el sol que traspasaba las oscuras cortinas, Vio a una mujer con los ojos hinchados, rojos y un vestido que hubiese usado en el día más feliz de su vida. No fue eso lo que más le dolió, sino ver que en realidad su brazo estaba suspendido en el aire. No había nadie a su lado.

 _No puedo creer que es cierto, yo sigo buscándote._

 _Reviso mi teléfono y espero escuchar de ti._

 _En una habitación llena de gente, el joker es tan cruel._

 _Y ahora nunca sabré si todo lo que me han dicho_

 _Es sólo una mentira atrevida, pensé que llegaríamos a viejos_

 _Espejos en el humo, déjame aquí para ahogarme._

Suspiró, conteniendo las lágrimas. Se había obligado a sí misma a no llorar, a no mostrarse débil ya que _él_ y ella misma sabían que no lo era en absoluto. Él no querría verla así de derrumbada, pero la kunoichi no podía evitarlo: Neji era un pilar para ella. Un pilar que sabía que siempre estaría allí, para darle aliento y confianza. Igualmente, él había abierto su corazón a ella, confiándole sus sentimientos y haciendo una pequeña promesa debajo de ése árbol donde por primera vez se besaron hace tantos años. Una pequeña promesa que a lo largo de los años se convertiría en un gran compromiso y luego quedaría reducida a cenizas y palabras al viento, así sin más. Reducida a lágrimas y lamentos, a tristeza y dolor; reducida a muerte.

 _Han pasado siete días enteros sin tu abrazo;_

 _Quiero ver tu rostro, tengo algunas cosas que decirte._

 _Fue hace sólo una semana, dijiste "Te amo, cariño"_

 _Yo dije "Te amo más" y luego un respiro, una pausa;_

 _Tú dijiste "Si tú lo dices"_

Cerró sus ojos, sintiendo el cansancio físico y mental de su cuerpo. Cerró los ojos, como cuando se cierran antes de apagar las velas de un pastel de cumpleaños: deseando algo que se ansía con el alma. Cerró los ojos y deseó despertar una vez más en los brazos de la persona que más ama.

* * *

 _¡Hola! Esta idea vino a mí de repente, aunque no quería escribir sobre la muerte de Neji hasta llegar a esa parte (que recién estoy comenzando el Shippuden) pero tenía que aprovechar la inspiración del momento. También me demoré unos cuantos días en publicarlo por pura inseguridad, pero me da iguá. La_ _canción se llama "If You Say So" de Lea Michele. :'(_

 _¿Reviews?_


End file.
